Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $7\dfrac{1}{10}-5\dfrac{4}{8} = {?}$
Answer: Simplify each fraction. $= {7\dfrac{1}{10}} - {5\dfrac{1}{2}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= {7\dfrac{1}{10}}-{5\dfrac{5}{10}}$ Convert ${7\dfrac{1}{10}}$ to ${6 + \dfrac{10}{10} + \dfrac{1}{10}}$ So the problem becomes: ${6\dfrac{11}{10}}-{5\dfrac{5}{10}}$ Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {6} + {\dfrac{11}{10}} - {5} - {\dfrac{5}{10}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {6} - {5} + {\dfrac{11}{10}} - {\dfrac{5}{10}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=1 + {\dfrac{11}{10}} - {\dfrac{5}{10}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 1+\dfrac{6}{10}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 1\dfrac{6}{10}$ Simplify to lowest terms: $= 1\dfrac{3}{5}$